It Just Comes Natural
by Twilight Serenade
Summary: Brennan talks to Angela about her changing relationship with Booth. Oneshot. Sorry I'm so horrible at summaries.


**A/N: Okay so here is my first ever Bones fanfic. The idea came to me when I was sitting in psychology trying to drown out my teacher. The title comes from the George Straight song of the same name because that song was stuck in my head at the time this idea came to me. I hope the characters aren't too OOC but I know they are a little. I hope you all like it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bones or the George Straight song, _It Just Comes Natural._**

* * *

**It Just Comes Natural**

Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting in her office, head bowed, deep in thought. Last night had been one of the weirdest nights she'd had in a long time. Truthfully, what had happened had completely thrown her for a loop. She hoped her strange behavior today had gone unnoticed by her fellow squints, but her hopes were shot down by her best friend, Angela Montenegro, as she waltzed into the office.

"Alright, Sweetie, spill," Angela demanded as she sat down opposite Brennen. "You've been acting weird all day, what happened?"

Brennan glanced at her friend momentarily before shifting her eyes back down to her desk, pretending to read some papers, and replied, "I don't know what your talking about, Ange."

"Yes you do." Angela scoffed. "Ever since you came in this morning you've been all quiet and you constantly look like your deep in thought." As an afterthought she added, "Even more so than usual."

"Your point?" Brennan asked.

"Something must have happened to make you act this way," Angela responded simply. "So… what happened?"

"Nothing." Brennan replied. She rearranged the papers she had been fake reading and tried to avoid Angela's eyes for fear that her friend could see through her lie. "I think your reading too much into my actions."

Angela noticed her friend's restless demeanor and chanced asking, "Did something happen with Booth?"

Brennan nearly dropped her papers and exclaimed, "What?!" Quickly pulling herself back together she added, "No, why would you even think that?"

"Something _did_ happen! Tell me everything!" Angela exclaimed, after hearing Brennan's outraged response.

Getting up from her desk and moving to sit down on the couch in her office, Brennan said, "There's nothing to tell."

"So you admit something happened?" Angela asked hopefully.

"I never said that," Brennan answered, hoping to distract her friend.

Angela, unfazed by Brennan's attempt to steer the conversation in a new direction, questioned, "But it's true, right?"

Sighing in defeat, Brennan leaned back on the couch and confessed, "Alright, _maybe_ something did happen with Booth, but it's not a big deal."

"Yeah right," Angela snorted. "You gonna tell me what happened or what?"

FLASHBACK

Booth and Brennan were sitting in their normal seats at Wong Foo's, celebrating the end of yet another case.

"Here's to catching the murderous bastard," Booth said with almost no emotion whatsoever, raising his glass to tap Brennan's.

They both took a drink and Brennan said wearily, "Yeah… It was a hell of a case wasn't it?"

That could of the understatement of the century. The case was very demanding and took over a month to close. Both of them hadn't slept more than a few hours each night for the entire time they were on the case. It felt good to have it finally be over.

"It'll be nice to finally get some sleep, won't it?" Brennan asked Booth after a few moments of silence.

"Assuming I'll be able to sleep of course," Booth scoffed at his partner. "My few hours of sleep lately have been pretty nightmare plagued."

Brennan took a few more sips of her drink before answering quietly, "Mine too."

Booth turned and looked at his partner incredulously. She never admitted stuff like this to him or anyone for that matter. It must be pretty bad for her to even mention it.

He quickly downed the rest of his drink and proposed, "If you wanted to, you could, uh, come over to my apartment for a bit. You know… so you, uh, don't have to be alone."

Although Booth said this all relatively calmly, inside he was completely nervous. He just asked his partner to come over for an indefinite amount of time and he was terrified of what her reaction would be. Knowing Brennan, she would jump up and make a break for the door.

Also finishing up her drink Brennan replied, "Are you sure it's me who needs the company? You seem pretty upset too, Booth."

Booth chucked a little, "Alright, we can keep each other company."

"Okay then," Brennan conceded. "I guess I'm in then."

Booth, standing up and putting his jacket on, replied, "Cool. Let's go."

They paid Sid for their drinks and got into Booth's SUV. They rode in comfortable silence all the way to Booth's apartment, each lost in their own thoughts.

When the pair reached the apartment complex, they got out of the SUV and walked side by side up to Booth's door. They stepped inside and Booth told Brennan to make herself comfortable while he went into his room to change out of his suit.

Brennan hung up her coat and took off her shoes, placing them by the door. She then sat on one end of the couch, taking in her surroundings. She had been here a couple times before but never long enough to actually notice much.

After a few minutes, Booth came out of his bedroom and asked, "Hungry?"

Brennan abandoned her scrutiny of his living room and said, "Yeah, a little."

She listened as Booth ordered a pizza and then watched him as he sat down on the other end of the couch. "So," Brennen started. "Whatcha wanna do?"

"We could watch some TV or a movie or something," Booth answered.

"A movie sounds good."

Booth got up and went over to his DVD collection to find a suitable movie for them to watch. "Pirates of the Caribbean good?" He asked Brennan after contemplating his choices.

"Sure," she replied. "I've never heard of it, though."

He looked at his partner in disbelief, "You've never heard of Pirates of the Caribbean before, Bones?"

Instead of answering she just shrugged. She was too tired to have Booth lecturing her on her lack of a life.

He let the subject drop and put in the movie. While the menu was coming up, the doorbell rang and Booth went to go retrieve their pizza. He set it on the coffee table in front of Brennen, turned off the lights, and started the movie. They sat there, side by side, eating pizza for the first hour or so of the movie before leaning back and relaxing.

Booth was leaning back on the armrest of his couch and without even thinking, he pulled Brennan toward him so she was leaning against him. Instead of fighting the gesture as she normally would, Brennan just laid back and relaxed. Booth pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered them both up and within minutes they were both asleep. Neither Booth nor Brennan had nightmares that night.

END FLASHBACK

"So Booth actually invited you over and made you stay at his apartment to make sure you were okay?" Angela asked in awe.

Frustrated, Brennan answered, "It wasn't his actions that were weird, though. I mean… he's done stuff like this before, like with the Cugini case. What was weird was how normal it all was."

"That makes no sense, Sweetie," Angela said softly.

"Yes it does," Brennan assured her. "It should've been really weird and awkward that Booth did those things, but it wasn't. I wasn't even aware of what was happening until I woke up this morning and saw him there." Brennan then asked no one in particular, "Why wasn't it weird?"

"Oh my God, Sweetie," Angela said. "You didn't bolt did you?"

Brennan calmed her friend with her quick answer, "No no, nothing like that. I only freaked out in my mind. When Booth woke up he acted like nothing weird happened so I did too."

"So you've been upset all day because… something you did with Booth was normal and neither of you freaked out?" Angela asked in disbelief.

Her friend's tone was lost on Brennan as she answered, "Yes."

Laughing to herself Angela said, "Wow, Sweetie, you really need help sometimes."

"Why?" Brennan asked Angela, confused. "What did I do wrong?"

"You need to not overanalyze every little thing, Bren," Angela started. "Some things in life, the best things, just come natural. Like how close you and Booth are. Just take it for what it is and stop worrying about something that's not worth worrying about."

Desperate to find a hole in Angela's argument, Brennan said, "But how can our dynamic, our friendship, change so drastically and we don't even notice? What if one day…"

"Stop right there," Angela said, cutting her off. "Don't worry about what might happen, just go with the flow. And if your really concerned then talk to Booth about it."

"No, I can't talk to Booth about this yet." Brennan stated matter of factly.

Angela put her hand on Brennan's arm before getting up and moving toward the door. Just before she left, Angela turned back and said, "Then just do what comes natural and for once… follow your heart, not your head."

* * *

**Okay so what did everyone think? Please review and let me know because I can't read your minds, although that would be very cool. ;)**


End file.
